No Regrets, Just Love
by ColorfulNormality
Summary: Kurt is loving life at Dalton until Blaine confesses he has feelings for someone. What will happen to their relationship? Rated T for language and boy love, oneshot


I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Kurt woke up to the horrid sound of his alarm clock, the beeping ringing through his ears as he attempted to drag his heavy body out of bed. He managed to reach his alarm clock and flip the switch, the room automatically becoming silent. _No matter how this day may start off, I still get to see him,_ Kurt thought to himself, a tiny smile placing itself upon his lips. He sauntered toward his bathroom in his dorm and grabbed a towel off the rack.

After a quick shower, fixing his hair, and moisterizing his skin, Kurt was nearly ready for the day. Sliding on his navy blue and red Dalton blazer, Kurt grabbed his bag and headed out of his room and down the long hallway with the other Dalton Academy students. Kurt searched over the heads of the other boys, looking for the talented dark-haired boy he so loved. He spotted him and ran toward him enthusiastically.

"Blaine!" Kurt called. Blaine swiftly turned around to see Kurt looking up at him happily. Although he had a hard time admitting it to himself, Blaine loved seeing the tiny brunnette so joyful. It made him feel warm inside.

Blaine greeted him kindly and they set off to class together. He stared at Kurt's hand for a long moment, having an inner battle with himself whether to just take a chance and hold it or not. He mentally slapped himself at the thought. _Kurt does not need anything else bothering him right now. He needs a mentor, and that's what I'm here for. That's all I'll ever be to him, _Blaine thought to himself. A depressed expression creeped onto his gorgeous features, not going unnoticed by Kurt. Kurt grabbed the cloth of Blaine's blazer and pulled him to the side of the hallway.

"Blaine. What's wrong? You're acting really strange." He looked up at Blaine, worry clouding his usually euphoric blue eyes. He looked away from Kurt looking straight at the ground, his eyes searching for an answer. He felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder. "Blai—"

Blaine cut him off, "I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. I'm just falling behind in a few classes so I'm a little upset. That is all." He plastered a fake smile onto his face. Kurt knew better.

"Blaine, I know you. You never fall behind in classes. And your smile is fake. Stop lying and tell me the real reason you're so upset. Please," Kurt pleaded, looking into Blaine's dark brown orbs. Blaine sighed. He couldn't lie to him.

"There's someone very special to me. I've helped him out a lot as of late, but I want more than the relationship me and this person have. This person doesn't realize my feelings, or if they do they don't acknowledge them. I have the impending feeling that I'll never be more than a friend to him," Blaine mumbled this all, yet Kurt caught every word. Kurt's expression became somber, his eyes dulling and he slumped slightly.

Kurt hesitated before saying, "Oh. Just tell whoever it is that you feel the way you do. A person would have to be crazy to turn you down." Kurt gave a sad smile and quickly walked past Blaine, tears forming in his eyes. _I'm so stupid,_ Kurt thought._ Why would someone as amazing as Blaine ever like someone like me? I'm so damn worthless! I need to snap my ass out of these daydreams and look at reality for once._

"Kurt." Blaine grabbed Kurt by his arm and pulled him into the nearest empty classroom.

"What?" He looked up at Blaine sadly, his arms crossed impatiently. His thoughts went blank when he felt Blaine's lips crush against his. His eyes were wide, surprise and excitement dancing in his stomach. His eyes slid shut and his arms slithered around Blaine's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's lower back while the other cupped his face sweetly. After a good two minutes of passionate kissing, they broke away to catch their breath.

"Kurt?" Blaine said breathlessly.

"Yes?" Kurt replied, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I love you. I'm sorry I never told you how I felt. I just thought someone as amazing and wonderful as you would never feel the same way. I didn't think my feelings would be returned."

"I love you too Blaine. And I never spoke up either because I never thought the feeling would be mutual." Tears sprinkled the corners of Kurt's eyes again, but the tears weren't of sadness. He was just so god damn happy that he couldn't contain it. He smiled up at his new lover. Blaine leaned in and kissed him again, his time softer and gentler.

"I'm so happy right now you don't even understand," Blaine whispered, his and Kurt's noses touching. "Does this mean we're, you know…" Blaine trailed off looking into Kurt's sparkling eyes.

"Blaine, I would be overjoyed to be your boyfriend," Kurt answered. He closed his eyes, letting the moment sink in. Blaine smiled at this, his eyes closing as well. "I never thought that the person you were talking about was me. I just asumed it was someone better," Kurt giggled.

"There is nobody on this earth that is better than you, Kurt. You're the most breathtaking, wonderful, talented, amazing person I have ever met in my entire life. I will never meet someone as amazing as you. And you just completed my life," Blaine whispered into his ear. "I love you with all my heart and I never want you to think otherwise."

Kurt smiled, one tear rolling down his porcealin face. "Nobody has ever said anything like that to me." He hugged Blaine so tightly he thought he might suffocate him. "I love you."

Blaine pulled back and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips. "Not any more than I could love you."

"I beg to differ." Kurt whispered. They laughed and kissed some more, enjoying eachothers embrace until the tardy bell rang. Kurt sighed. "Shit. Shouldn't we go to class?"

"Or we could just stay the way we are. Who cares about physics when I have the most perfect boyfriend in the world with me in an empty classroom, where no one can disturb us? I would much rather enjoy a long makeout session than learn." Kurt laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," they said in unison. They laughed at this and continued to kiss until the end of the school day.


End file.
